


Ukiyo

by InklessWasteland



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Bottom Sesshoumaru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, Smut, Top Miroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklessWasteland/pseuds/InklessWasteland
Summary: A soft breath of wind wafts through his hair, gently caressing it as if playing with the silvery strands. For a second, I envy the wind, yearning for the smooth, silky feeling on my fingers as I rake them through his mane myself. || Some fluffy smut with one of my favourite pairings. Contains lots of OoC-ness.
Relationships: Miroku/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ukiyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender May Kingsleigh (Books and Lavender)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lavender+May+Kingsleigh+%28Books+and+Lavender%29).



> This piece of fluffy smut is dedicated to my beautiful muse, cheerleader and proof-reader Lavender. Thank you so much, my dear, without you I wouldn’t have managed to write all of this. You are the best!

**Ukiyo  
** **浮世**

(n.) literally "the floating world" - living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life

* * *

The full moon has already claimed the sky for itself, even though it’s merely been half an hour since we set up our camp. The girls and Shippō have gathered around the fire, all three of them fast asleep in Kagome-sama’s sleeping bags. Only Inuyasha and I are awake. I know he guards our sleep, keeps us safe during the nights, but in nights like this I wish he’d be asleep too. Normally I manage to get us into a town or a small village, but this time we had to make our stop in the woods.

I don’t know how I’ll manage to get away from the group, but I know that I have to. He’ll be waiting for me by now and I hate to make him wait. Inuyasha watches me as I get up, a fake smile crosses my face.

“I can’t sleep.” I tell him. “I’m going for a walk, maybe it’ll help.” I really hope he’ll just buy it.

“Shall I come with you?” He asks me and I shake my head.

“No need to. Just keep the girls and Shippō safe. I’ll be back before you even notice I am gone.” If he says anything to it, I don’t hear it. I am already off to find my way deeper into the woods. To the place I know he’ll be waiting for me.

A soft sigh leaves my lips as my steps lead me further away from the clearing, further away from Inuyasha’s prying eyes and ears. I know that he’s still listening, following the direction of my steps to know where they’ll have to look should I be missing in the morning. It’s a nice feeling, knowing that he keeps us, his pack, save. And yet I can’t help being annoyed at his superior senses.

It makes it hard to get away from him, especially in a tranquil forest such as this. Even I can hear my steps echoing through the night, the leaves rustling beneath me far too loud in the nightly silence. And yet I keep my pace, strolling leisurely through the dark, the light of the full moon barely reaching the forest floor.

It takes me almost half an hour of hiking through the woods, sometimes even stumbling through the thick undergrowth, until I first can feel his presence tickling my senses. I close my eyes, focusing solely on the way his Yōki is filling the air, driving the weak Yōkai living in the forest away, leading me directly to him.

I can already imagine him, standing on the clearing, the moon illuminating his slender yet impressive frame, casting soft shadows on his pale, perfect face. The way his silky hair shines in the silvery light, giving him an ethereal, otherworldly glow. Another sigh, fond, longing, leaves my lips and I open my eyes to start walking again, following the soft caresses of his Yōki. My pace quickens a little, no longer a leisure stroll to hopefully help finding sleep, yet still not hurried.

He’s close, so close and my heart skips a little as the forest thins, the scenery gradually changing to lush moss and smooth stones, brightly illuminated by the full moon. Steam rises from behind some rocks, billowing gently over the landscape, curtesy of the hot spring hidden between the flat boulders. And there he is, sitting on top of one of those stones, one knee bent, his arm resting loosely atop, his posture calm and relaxed. His face is tilted towards the sky, his eyes closed, the long, silky hair softly falling down his back, almost shining as silver as the moon.

My breath catches in my throat, even after having seen him like this so many times. It is just so beautiful, almost too beautiful, too perfect and I can’t help but standing there, raking my eyes over his frame, taking in the sight in front of me, not quite sure whether I am awake or dreaming. I am never quite sure when I’m with him.

I exhale softly, a small smile grazing my lips as I finally exit the forest, closing the distance between us. A soft breath of wind wafts through his hair, gently caressing it as if playing with the silvery strands. For a second, I envy the wind, yearning for the smooth, silky feeling on my fingers as I rake them through his mane myself.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I come to a stop in front of him, not nervous per se but thrilled, even now, after so many times like this. My gaze is fixed to his face, so calm and relaxed, the eyes still closed, exposing the vibrant demon marks on his eyelids. From there, it shifts to those marks on his cheeks, slightly less vibrant than the others, yet in the silvery light of the moon even more clearly visible against his fair skin, which almost seems to be slightly aglow.

Before I even know it, my fingers gently caress his cheek, softly tracing the path of those marks, prompting him to open his eyes to look at me, leaning discreetly into the almost feathery touch. I smile at him, softly, warmly, once again completely mesmerized by those eyes, reminding me of hot, molten gold.

“You are late, _Hōshi-sama_ ,” he chides, his dark, velvety voice just barely concealing his amusement, his use of my title tinted with just a hint of sarcasm. A tiny smile tugs on the corners of his mouth, slightly stretching his smooth lips.

“My sincerest apologies, _my lord_.” The smile on my lips is still firmly in place, though tinged with humour, and I bow my head a little, almost mockingly, yet my hand still rests on his cheek, caressing the smooth skin.

He hums softly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, making me shudder. “You shall be forgiven,” he purrs, reminding me just for a second of a cat, his eyes locking with mine, mischief dancing in them, “however, I hope you plan on making it up to me.” I laugh lowly, looking up at him, enjoying how his eyes light up briefly.

“Don’t worry, _my lord_ , I fully intend to do just that.” Taking advantage of our close proximity, I lean in, gently placing a chaste kiss on his lips. I relish the way his supple lips brush against mine, his warm breath ghosting over my face, my hand still tenderly resting on his cheek, tracing the line of his cheekbone with my thumb.

He stifles a content sigh, brushing his claws carefully against my jowl, a slight smirk in his hushed voice. “You kept me waiting quite long… Do you really think this is enough to compensate for the time I have been sitting here, all alone?”

“Of course not,” I let my fingers rake through his hair, gently scraping my blunt nails over his scalp, coming to rest on his nape, holding him close as I plaster sweet feathery kisses on his lips, the corner of his mouth, his cheek. My voice dips lower, barely above a whisper as I place another kiss high on his jaw, directly under his sensitive ear. “This is just the beginning.”

A shudder runs through his body, the pleased sigh now leaving his throat, as he leans into my touch, nuzzling slightly against my cheek. I start drawing soft lines and circles on his nape, gently scratching the spot right beneath his hairline every now and then, eliciting yet another satisfied sigh. A tiny smile forms on my lips as I once again start breathing soft kisses against his fair skin, down his jaw to his neck, lingering a few seconds there to press my lips against his carotid before moving on to placing a gentle kiss right on his throat. He tilts his head slightly, allowing me even more room to explore his skin, submitting to me, showing me his complete trust.

It takes me a second to find my composure, as always being overwhelmed by the sheer trust he has in me, and I gently nuzzle my nose against his throat, placing another sweet kiss there, making him shudder again. I let my hand glide over his neck, following the path of my lips, coming to a rest just above his collarbone, slipping under the hem of his kimono and nagajuban, relieved that he is not wearing his usual armour on top of it.

Brushing the garment just slightly away, exposing more of his soft, pale skin, I let my fingers trail over his shoulder, his collarbone, down to his chest, my lips finding his once again in a brief, soft caress. He rests his forehead against mine, the purple crescent moon now hidden beneath my dark bangs, while the fingers of my cursed hand still continue exploring each patch of visible skin, drawing light lines across his shoulder.

“Is this better suited for making it up to you?” I whisper, lips almost touching, eliciting a soft humming from him. His hand comes to a rest at the back of my head, his sharp claws barely noticeable, making me smile, leaning in a little, almost kissing him, yet keeping just enough distance to have our lips faintly brush against each other as I keep talking under my breath.

“I promise; it’s going to get even better.” My fingers travel up again, teasing the sensitive spot right beneath his ear, before leading them lower again. “I am going to shower you in kisses. Starting on your neck,” I let my nails scrape gently over the skin, “to your shoulder, down to your chest.” He sighs longingly as my fingers travel the path I am describing, the touch sometimes barely noticeable, yet enough to make him shudder once again.

“But I won’t stop there… I will kiss you down your chest, to your stomach only to go up again, kissing your side, your shoulder and arm, your wrist, each of your fingers…” He leans in, trying to get our lips to finally meet, but I keep out of range, a soft smile on my lips. “I will take my time, tracing all of those marks on your body, both with my lips and fingers, until I found every single one…”

The last of my words are swallowed by his low whine, his lips brushing against mine, begging to be kissed, the hand on the back of my head twitching as he restrains himself from just forcing me to do as he wants. My heart pounds and I am sure he can hear it, loud as it is, but I couldn’t care less.

He sighs contently as our lips finally meet in the kiss I had denied, no longer quite as chaste as the first. He tastes of herbal tea and wild berries, reminding me of the times we sat at the campfire, drinking the tea I made with forest herbs I found on the way, eating sweet berries growing on the wayside. It is a little nostalgic and as intoxicating as always, making me hum in appreciation as my free hand comes to rest at the nape of his neck, gently holding him close.

I nip at his lower lip, mildly, not enough to sting, just to let him feel my teeth, before soothingly licking the spot with the tip of my tongue. He sighs, opening his lips slightly in invitation, yet I end the kiss again, just brushing my lips gently against his once again, chuckling lowly as he silently whines again, discontent with the loss of shared closeness. I briefly kiss him on the corner of his mouth, the hand formerly resting on his nape now stroking his cheek tenderly.

“Patience, love,” I chide him, brushing my lips against his other jowl, stopping right above his jaw, “All of my attention is yours tonight. And I plan on making the most of it.” My lips find the sensitive spot on his neck, right beneath his ear, showering it with soft kisses and light nips, making him shudder again, whining lowly and tilting his head. I press another kiss to the spot before leaning back and looking at him for a few seconds, enjoying the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. I love seeing him like this, the way he reacts to me, to my voice, to my touches.

I caress his cheek once more, letting my fingers ghost over his face, resting shortly on his lips, tracing them with my fingertips, watching as he breathes a small kiss against the digits, eyes of molten gold locked with my own. A small smile crosses my lips as I enjoy the view for a moment, before letting my fingers fall away from his face, instead resting on mokomoko-sama, petting the soft fur once before gently lifting it from his shoulder. I gingerly place it on the smooth surface of the stone Sesshōmaru is sitting on, arranging it to be curled around him, both ends falling to the floor next to his legs. It is still an unfamiliar sight, seeing him without the large pelt across his shoulder.

I lean in once again, dotting the soft skin of his neck with small kisses, from right beneath his ear, over his throat, down to the already exposed collarbone, occasionally alternating between kissing and nipping. He hums appreciatively, slightly arching into the touch, his hand resting on my head, his fingers softly threading through my hair, loosening the low ponytail at the nape of my neck in their wake. I smile softly, enjoying the feeling of those deadly, sharp claws gently stroking my hair, trusting him not to hurt me by mistake.

I place kisses across his naked shoulder, distracting him from my hands moving down to nimbly loosen his sash, letting it pool around his hips as well, before parting his kimono and nagajuban slightly more, exposing his skin to the chilled night air. My fingers caress his smooth skin, drawing shallow lines and patterns on his body, while I keep my lips close to his shoulder, nudging the clothing down with my nose as I trail my kisses further down his left arm. The once smooth skin is coarse with scar tissue, remnants of the different arms he tried to attach after losing his own, and he flinches slightly as I place a kiss there. What used to be his arm is now little more than a short stump attached to his shoulder, and I take my time kissing and caressing the scars and every inch of skin until he relaxes once again beneath my touch.

As promised, the next kiss is to his chest, right above his heart, just as fast and loud as mine, and for a moment I can almost feel it pounding against my lips. My fingers trace down the lines of his abdomen, gently caressing the well-defined yet lean muscles, only for my lips to follow their path, kissing every inch of skin I can get to, slowly crouching down in front of him, between his legs. His breath hitches as my nails gently scrape down his sides and as I look up to him, I can only just see his eyes flutter closed, his head tipping back, leaning his body into the soft caress.

His claws scratch across my scalp, trying to hold me close yet also trying to find something to hold onto, grasping some strands of my hair in a loose grip. A smile spreads across my face and as my lips find the demon marks on his lower abdomen, he once again breathes in shakily, softly murmuring my name. I kiss them, tracing the two parallel lines above his hipbone with my lips and tongue, his skin slowly heating up in spite of the cool air, making goose bumps visible as another breath of wind dances around us.

The markings on the other side of his body receive the same treatment, and I could swear it makes him purr lowly, his fingers once again threading through my rather short hair, gently combing the strands with his nails. I hum in appreciation, letting my hands roam across his body, trailing to his back softly massaging the tense muscles, the fabric of my tekkō a little rough against his supple skin, eliciting sweet little gasps and content sighs.

I take my time, kissing my way up his chest once again, one hand nimbly removing the right sleeve of his clothing as my lips find his shoulder slowly going lower, caressing his arm. With my left hand I gently take his hand, lifting and turning his arm so I can reach every inch, dotting it with kisses, giving special attention to the two bright stripes right above his wrist, really standing out against his pale body.

My eyes lock with his as I start trailing kisses over the palm of his hand, my fingers gently placed around his wrist, holding his hand close, palm facing up. I follow the lines on his hand to each finger, placing a kiss on each tip, my gaze not leaving his even once. His cheeks are flushed, the lips slightly parted. Inviting. Tempting.

But I resist, brushing my lips against the back of his hand, smiling softly as he frees it from my grasp, placing it on my cheek, his thumb tentatively caressing my skin. I lean into the touch, breathing a feathery kiss against his palm, my eyes still meeting his, one hand resting on his, the other drawing small circles and gently lines onto his chest and shoulder.

“Am I forgiven?” The smile is still on my lips and a small chuckle escapes my throat as a questioning look crosses his face for a split second, prompting me kiss his palm again, the hand resting on his now gently tracing the demon marks on his wrist.

He swallows once, a bashful smile on his lips, as he nods, his thumb still stroking my cheek.

“Yes… you are. Though,” He blushes a little, just enough to make his pale cheeks rosy again, “I don’t know whether I would be as forgiving should you stop now.” His voice is a little hoarse, ending in a sultry whisper.

It is my turn to swallow – how he manages to look almost shy and embarrassed while sounding as seductive, I will never know. My heart flutters and I can feel my own face slightly heating up as he bites his lip, tilting his head to the right, exposing his pale neck in invitation.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I notice the low, guttural sound leaving my throat, yet I couldn’t care less as my lips find the soft, unblemished skin of his neck again, kissing and nipping, leaving a soft purple mark on his collar. He whines, craning his neck, exposing even more sensitive skin for me to latch at, his hand resting on my shoulder, holding me close.

I thread the fingers of my left hand through his hair, my nails scratching the sensitive spot right beneath his hairline, earning myself another low whine which turns into a soft moan as my lips find his throat again, my right hand still roaming his body, teasing the sensitive spots there. His hand twitches, the sharp claws shortly prodding against my shoulder blade, yet still dampened by the robes I am wearing.

I lean up, brushing my lips against his jawline before kissing him again, his supple lips pressing against mine, opening easily as I prod them with the tip of my tongue, allowing me to slip in. He moans into my mouth as our tongues dance with each other, gently caressing their counterpart, always carful of his sharp canines. My hand in his hair tightens just a little, gently pulling on the strands gathered inside while the hand roaming his body travels lower, scraping across his sides, making him shudder.

The content hum leaving my throat vibrates between us, our tongues still interlaced with each other, his hand grasping at my kesa, pulling me close so I have to lean onto the stone he is sitting on, our bodies aligning, my head slightly tilted up. I can feel the heat radiating from his body, even sinking in through the multiple layers covering my body.

My right hand finally reaches the hem of his hakama, briefly dipping in, caressing the hot skin hidden beneath the fabric, causing him to break the kiss. A low whine, begging, needy, rumbles in his chest as he thrusts his hips up ever so slightly, his head tilted to the side, the cheeks faintly tinted red.

He looks at me with lidded eyes, his breath growing heavy, and I kiss him again, gently nipping at his lower lip, before pulling away again, brushing my fingers across his cheek and slipping the others out from beneath his hakama. I take a few steps back, smirking just a little as it once again makes Sesshōmaru whine at the loss of contact.

He is flushed, his breathing fast and heavy and I can hear him gulp audibly as I start loosening my kesa, shedding it before taking my time to put it down on a nearby rock tidily. His gaze is fixed on me now, observing my every movement and I catch him licking his lips as I loosen the knot holding my koromo together and in place.

His fingers twitch momentarily as my clothing shifts a little, revealing the pale skin of my shoulder and I enjoy a few seconds of his gaze raking across the naked skin, a pleased shudder running down my spine. I smile at him teasingly, completely releasing the knot and slowly shrugging out of the koromo before neatly putting it down besides the kesa, now standing in front of him only wearing the thin nagajuban.

It is just barely enough to cover me, my skin shining through the thin fabric, never mind hiding my excitement. I observe him watching me, his gaze wandering across my body, a low purr-like sound rumbling in his throat, his fingers twitching as if he were trying to touch me yet forced himself to sit still, just watching.

Wetting my lips and smiling sensually at him, I open the last piece of clothing, enjoying as his eyes widen slightly, noticing the missing fundoshi. He swallows dryly, closely observing me as I strip out of the nagajuban, folding it down and laying it atop my other clothes. Even as I do so, I keep watching him, noticing how he bites his lip, forcing himself to keep still, his breathing becoming just a little more erratic, following my every movement.

Placing my waraji with my other clothes I smile at him once again, before turning around and slowly stepping into the hot spring, the water prickling slightly on my skin. I can still feel his eyes on my back, watching me hungrily, waiting impatiently.

My low chuckle reverberates through the clearing as I finally turn around, standing in the middle of the small and surprisingly well-concealed spring, the water gently hugging my thighs, looking at him expectantly. I smile at him, extending my hand towards him in invitation, my lips silently forming just one word. “Come.”

His breath hitches and he glides off the rock, stepping out of his boots and loosening the knots holding his hakama, letting it slide down before placing it with his other clothes, not patient enough to fold it. I chuckle under my breath, enjoying the usually composed Yōkai being impatient, almost struggling with his slightly tented fundoshi, his trembling fingers not as nimble as he’d like them to be.

The last piece of clothing joins the pile and he finally joins me in the spring, sighing contently as the warm water engulfs his legs. He takes my hand, his fingers still trembling slightly against mine, and I pull him close, the water sloshing around us as our bodies melt together, his heated flesh brushing against mine, making us both moan.

His hand comes to a rest on my back, his claws gently drawing lines on the soft skin, making me shudder, as I place my right on his hip, lightly holding him close. I burry the other hand in his thick locks, softly scratching his scalp and making him lean down just enough for me to kiss him, our tongues soon entwining in a passionate dance.

He trails my spine with his fingers, careful not to hurt me with his claws, going up to my neck before lightly scratching down, his nails sure to leave read streaks on my skin, only stopping directly above my tailbone. I press myself closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body seeping into mine, leaving a prickling sensation wherever we touch.

I let my right hand wander as well, stroking his side up and down, teasing him with blunt nails or feathery touches, trailing over his back as well until I let my hand rest on his firm butt, groping it gently and making him moan softly into our kiss. The other hand still rests at the back of his head, tracing his hairline, making him gasp and break the kiss as I let my thumb gently run over the shell of his ear.

I take my opportunity, placing sweet kisses on his jaw, his throat and neck, following the line of his neck up with the tip of my tongue until I reach his earlobe, catching it between my teeth and gently nipping on it, before tracing the lines of his ear with my tongue. He moans again, tilting his head back and pressing himself as close to me as possible, his hand twitching on my hip, sharp claws breaking skin. It stings shortly but I don’t pay any attention to it, instead biting Sesshōmaru’s neck curtly, making him moan once more, which turns into a soft whine as I step away, breaking the contact and taking the warmth with me.

He looks at me, confusion in those dark golden eyes, as I take his hand, entwining our fingers and gently tugging him along, placing a kiss on his hand, my eyes never leaving his. I smile at him as I sit down, pulling him down with me, the warm water finally engulfing us, his silvery white hair floating on the surface. He sighs softly and I cup his cheek, kissing him once again before helping him settle down between my legs.

His back rests against my chest and I press hot kisses to his shoulder, his neck, his ear, glad that the water gets deeper towards the middle, so Sesshōmaru is not that much taller than me, letting him rest comfortably against me. The warmth of the water seeps into our bones, relaxing our muscles, making him lean more against my body, his hand resting on my knee.

He turns his head, brushing his lips against mine in an awry kiss, before leaning his head on my shoulder, sighing happily as I return to kissing his neck, the sigh turning into a soft moan as my hands begin roaming his body once again, gently, slowly teasing him. My right hand finds his chest, drawing circles, spiralling closer to the rosy bud, gently twirling it between my fingers, making him gasp. With the other hand I caress his abdomen, trailing once again the stripes on his sides before dipping lower, tracing the line of his hipbone up and down.

I enjoy hearing those sweet little moans and whines escaping his throat, his hip twitching ever so slightly, the friction of his movement making me gasp as well. He snuggles closer, his hot body almost merging with mine, completely slacked and pliant. His hand, drawing patterns on my leg, falters slightly as I nip at his ear, followed by another gentle swipe of my tongue, tracing the lines of his ear meticulously. He moans, his heart pounding faster, and I could swear to feel it vibrating against my chest. His breath leaves his mouth in another silent moan and he tries to get even closer, rubbing himself against me, his hip twitching beneath my hand.

I have to stifle a moan myself, stroking his inner thigh, gently pinching his nipple the same time I nip at his earlobe, eliciting a low, pleased cry as his hip thrusts forward, my fingers brushing the sensitive skin of his groin. He moves again, his hips swaying enticingly, as a low whine escapes his throat, trying to get my fingers to brush against his groin again. Yet I keep my hand just out of reach, caressing his inner thigh once again, trailing gently up and down.

“Miroku…” His voice is husky, laced with need and just a hint of frustration, and I can’t help the small smirk forming on my lips currently pressing kisses onto his neck, while the hand on his chest gently draws larger and smaller circles onto his skin, making him whine again. His hand rests on my leg now, caressing the inner thigh lightly with his thumb, twitching slightly as I nip his neck, at the point where it meets the collar, the spot where a Yōkai would place their mark on their mate.

I am no Yōkai, however, and so I keep nipping and sucking at the spot, leaving a bright love bite, marking him as mine just for tonight, even though it will be gone in just a few days. Sesshōmaru moans sultrily, tilting his head to the side, giving me better access, his body pressed close to mine, his hips wiggling invitingly, almost pleadingly and I have to compose myself, a throaty groan escaping as he rubs his firm butt against my groin.

“Miroku…” This time, he whimpers, spreading his legs a little, softly rubbing his cheek against mine, his face flushed with heat. He places his hand above mine, urging it to go higher, to finally touch him where he longs to be touched. I let my fingers trail over the sensitive skin of his higher inner thigh, his groin, yet still avoiding his need. My lips never left his neck, kissing, nipping and sucking on the soft skin, leaving purplish marks to blemish it, my other hand still ghosting over his chest and abdomen.

He whines desperately, turning his head to face me, capturing my lips in a heated kiss, his canines slightly scratching my lip, the copper taste mingling with his own. My body is hot, begging for attention, yet I keep on torturing both Sesshōmaru and myself. Touching him with feathery touches, caressing his whole body, making him whimper and moan into the kiss, arching up to get more contact, his usual stoic mask long forgotten, replaced by need, shamelessly begging me for more.

A sweet cry tears itself from his throat, partly swallowed by our kiss, as I let my fingers ghost over his erection, finally giving in to his pleas. He breaks the kiss, laying his head on my shoulder, his forehead touching my cheek. His hot breath brushes my throat, leaving a prickling sensation. I wrap my fingers around his length, leisurely stroking up and down, enjoying the moans and whines sweetly spilling from his lips.

He arches up, chasing the faint touches, too soft to be comforting for long before turning into sweet torture as well, not enough to satisfy his growing need. His hips twitch, making my body react as well, my own hardness pressing against his lower back, drawing another whine from his lips and a soft moan from me.

He reaches up, placing his hand around the back of my neck, long, clawed fingers burying themselves in my hair as my lips find his shoulder again, placing soft kisses on the glowing skin. I let my right hand wander again, the tekkō and juzu softly scraping over his skin, a shuddering sigh leaving his lips in between the other lovely sounds coming from him.

I keep my slow pace, adjusting just the pressure a little, his moans turning more desperate, hips thrusting up into my hand, his back arching a little. The warm water sloshes around us, splashing against his chest as he leans back against me. My lips find his, swallowing the noises leaving his mouth as I keep stroking him, alternating between slow, languid caresses and short, faster thrust, making him cry out in pleasure. He grips my hair, his claws slightly scraping my scalp, pressing his head onto my shoulder, trying to bury his face at my neck, his hot breath fast and heavy and I can feel his muscles tensing.

My hand leaves his throbbing erection, instead caressing his inner thigh once again, making him whine in protest. My own heart is racing, my member almost painfully hard and it takes all of my willpower to not give in, keeping my pace and teasing him, caressing him, making him beg. I love how his stoic demeanour melts away, his words forsaking him, his mind growing blank, his whole being just floating in the moment.

“Miroku…” His dark, velvety voice is already husky, hot puffs of air leaving his lips, mingling with the steam rising from the hot spring. Holding himself upright with his arm around my neck, he bends his knees, placing his feet outside my just slightly bend knees, spreading his legs wide open. He runs his nose along my jawline, a soft whimper leaving his throat as he wiggles his hip just a little.

“Please… please touch me…” I can’t stifle the low hum reverberating in my chest, a pleasurable shiver running down my back, my aching need twitching in response to his words, accompanied by a begging whine. The hand formerly caressing his inner thigh travels higher, gently brushing against his testicles, eliciting a shuddering gasp. I kiss his shoulder and every patch of skin I can reach, the hand on his chest holding him close.

He mutters another ‘please’, pressing himself as close to me as possible and spreading his legs just a little further, his lips brushing against my jaw as he speaks, his hot breath making me shiver again, suddenly desperate for his touch against my skin, his lips and teeth on my neck.

A soft moan escapes me at the thought of his sharp fangs scraping my skin, not enough to break skin, not yet. He grinds against me, pulling me out of my thoughts, his nails leaving red streaks on my neck as he grips my hair tightly, slightly pulling on it, making my scalp ache just right. I focus on the soft sting, forcing me to keep my teasing pace, not rushing now.

My hand slowly inches further south, gently brushing against his entrance. He sighs happily, kissing my jaw, tilting his hip towards my fingers, making the feathery touch just a little firmer. The sigh turns into a pleased moan as my fingertips start circling his entrance, my other fingers gently caressing his chest and briefly tweaking his nipple.

He melts against me, his heated body soft and pliable, his head lolling back, exposing his neck and throat, and I take the invitation, kissing and nipping again, his hand in my hair tightening. My soft gasp is lost between the soft moans and pleas tumbling from his lips, begging for more, to stop torturing him, his words slowly slurring together, becoming an incoherent mess.

A deep rumble swells in his chest, delighted and pleased, as the circling fingers draw closer, gingerly prodding his entrance. I can feel him relax even more, willing his muscles to become slack, as the tip of my finger slips into him without much resistance, earning a shuddering moan, his hips twitching slightly.

I place another kiss on his neck, on the deep purple spot adorning his pale skin, withdrawing my finger, gently teasing and prodding him, listening to the soft sounds leaving his slightly opened mouth. My own body is screaming for attention, yet I ignore it, focussing solely on Sesshōmaru, building up his pleasure while taking my time preparing him.

His body is trembling, his legs no longer holding him up, just lying limply atop of mine, shaking as my fingertips slightly brush against his prostate, and he’s crying out in pleasure. His fingers buried in my hair twitch, his hips grinding down on the digit inside him, making him cry out again, his head thrown back against my shoulder. He moans as I add another finger, his tight heat welcoming it easily.

My lips keep caressing his neck, gently biting down on my mark, my right hand now resting right above his heart, beating fast and strong, his chest rising and falling with his heavy, uneven breaths. I turn my head, nudging his cheek with my nose, getting him to turn around so I can kiss him deeply, just as I slip a third finger in, gently thrusting up to meet his prostate once again.

He cries out, breaking the kiss, salvia glistening on his lips, arousal clear in his voice, his hand reflexively pulling on my hair, making me hiss in pleasurable pain, even as my head gets pulled back with the force of it. I repeat the motion, setting a slow rhythm, watching as his eyes flutter shut, his lips parting a little more, sweet sounds tumbling out between them, his heated skin flushed in a lovely shade of pink.

A soft, protesting whine leaves his throat as I withdraw my fingers, his hips twitching, trying to follow the digits, getting them back inside to have more of the pleasure. I chuckle hoarsely, kissing his jaw, gently caressing his thigh and brushing my fingertips against his straining member, already leaking pre-cum, stroking it once, twice before letting my hand rest on his hip.

“Soon, love…” My voice is raspy, and I kiss him once more, trailing my lips across his cheek, down his neck before brushing softly against his ear, enjoying the little shiver it sends down his spine. “Stand up, please,” I whisper directly in his ear, making him shudder once again, before untangling his fingers from my hair and slowly sitting up, albeit unwillingly.

I rise to my feet, carefully pulling him up with me, holding him close and merging our lips in another kiss, tilting my head upwards to him. The night air is cool on our heated skin, goose bumps rising as a small shiver runs through us. He interlaces his fingers with mine, humming into the kiss, getting as close as possible, still desperate for more.

With a soft sigh I separate from him, only to place a small kiss on his collar and nipping on the sensitive skin once, leading to him inhaling sharply. I smile up at him before I gently yet a little impatiently tug him along, out of the hot water. My free hand finds its way into the soft fur of the discarded mokomoko-sama as we pass it, taking it with me and placing it on the mossy forest floor, making a fluffy, warm and comfortable bed out of it.

I don’t even give Sesshōmaru time to comment on it, instead just carefully pushing him down onto his fur, claiming his lips in another kiss. My fingers intertwine in his hair, smoothing it back a little, our tongues dancing with each other, eliciting a low moan from both of us. We only separate again when the lack of oxygen makes itself known, panting harshly and Sesshōmaru letting himself fall back to lie down on the fluffy white pelt.

The moon is still high, bathing us in her silvery light and I take a moment to just look at him, his flushed skin is still moist from the water, making it glisten in the cool light. His eyes are dark, the gold mostly overtaken by the black of his pupils, his lips a little swollen from kissing while his cheeks are still slightly tinted pink. The purple love bite on his neck stands out against his pale skin and I lean down to swipe my tongue over it, kissing his throat as he tilts back his head, surrendering to me once more.

My heart swells at the gesture and yet again I am pleased that I am the one he shows this side to. That there is no-one else to see him like this, submissive, panting, needy. I kiss his jaw, following the same path I kissed and caressed earlier this evening, stopping only once to tease his nipples, one with my lips and tongue, the other with my fingers, enjoying the low whiney moan it earns me.

He places his hand on my head, threading his claws through my hair, encouraging me to keep going and when I look up, he has closed his eyes, his head tilted back, the lips slightly parted, letting soft sighs and moans escape. I let my hands roam further, caressing every patch of skin I can reach, my lips following their trail down, kissing the demon marks on both sides of his hips before sitting up again.

He opens his eyes lazily, the hand gliding out of my hair, now resting above my navel. He licks his lips, cocking his head to the side and spreading his legs just slightly, his fingertips carefully brushing against my erection. He smiles lasciviously at the moan leaving my throat, my hardness twitching with need.

He sits up as well, his long, slender fingers close around me, making me shudder and moan as he teases me. His lips find my neck, sharp fangs gently scratching the thin skin above my collarbone, causing me to almost cry out in pleasure. Raking my fingers through his hair, I hold him close, enjoying his hot touches, his sweet kisses, the sharp sting of his canines almost breaching skin.

I moan his name as his fingers start stroking me just a little faster, spreading the first beads leaking from my tip over my whole length, our lips clashing in another heated kiss. His soft whine is almost immediately swallowed by my lips, just like the moans still escaping my throat.

I draw back with a gasp as his fangs nip at my lower lip, drawing just a drop of blood. He licks it away, nipping once more at my neck, before turning away, his hand releasing my aching member to help him turning around completely, facing away from me. He kneels in front of me, using his arm as a cushion, placing his head on it to keep it above the fluffy pelt.

He spreads his knees and, keeping his rear up, presents himself, his hips swaying enticingly, a needy, pleading whine reverberating through his whole body, making me groan and my hardness throb. I kneel down behind him, the soft fur tickling my skin, and I slowly trace the line of his spine down, from the nape of his neck to his butt, enjoying the little shiver following my fingers. Leaning down I place a kiss on the bottom of his spine.

My other hand starts drawing lines on his inner thigh, slowly trailing higher until it rest on his buttock, gently squeezing it, making him squirm beneath me, a low whimper falling off his lips, turning into a startled moan as I dip one finger inside of him. I sigh in anticipation, inserting another digit, carefully thrusting in and enjoying the moans and sweet cries of pleasure, his hips starting to move.

I kiss his spine once more, removing my fingers, making him keen at the loss. A strained chuckle leaves my throat and I caress his hip once more, before slowly entering him, one hand guiding me in, the other holding him steady. His moan is deep and long, ending in a short cry as I come to a hold deep inside of him, his tight passage clamping down on me, making me moan as well.

He takes a shuddering breath, whimpering slightly and I caress his back, massaging it in soft circles and giving him a moment of time to adjust, tightly holding onto my self-control. My heart is racing and I can feel it pounding in my throat, my head feeling light and heady, drunk on the feeling of Sesshōmaru beneath me, around me.

He moves his hips a little, a pleased sigh on his lips, prompting me to draw back a little before slowly thrusting in again, setting a slow, gently rhythm, eliciting soft moans and happy whines. Soon, he is moving with me, lost in the sensation of my hardness gently massaging his inner walls, his voice growing louder as I brush against his prostrate again. I adjust my angle slightly, ensuring to hit his sweet spot with every teasingly slow thrust, making him scream and moan, sometimes mumbling incoherently, his claws burying into his pelt.

He whimpers, his legs shaking, barely holding him up, as he tries to thrust back harder, trying to get me to move faster. Part of my brain screams at me to do as he wants, to take him roughly, making him scream my name until he is hoarse. But I quell this thought quickly, instead slowing down even more, finally stilling completely, still buried deep inside him.

“P-please,” he whines, trying to move his hips, but my hands keep him still, unable to do anything except begging. He bites back another whimper, turning his head slightly to look at me, his eyes pleading, glistening watery and I have to swallow dryly at this picture in front of me. “Please…”

He almost sobs with relieve as I slowly start moving again, his legs buckling underneath him, no longer able to hold his weight, only my hands on his hips still holding him up. I let him sink down onto our make-shift bed, laying down on top of him. The shift in position makes him cry out again, pleasure lacing his husky voice. I put my weight on one arm, brushing his hair to the side with my free hand, before littering his back with kisses, only interrupted by soft moans leaving my lips.

He presses back against me, almost purring at the additional contact, as I keep the slow pace, alternating between rolling my hips and thrusting shallowly deep inside him, making him whimper and mewl. My fingers travel across his heated skin, scratching his sides and leaving behind faint marks, my lips caressing his shoulder. I can feel the heat rolling over my body, piling in my groin, yet I keep my pace steady, mustering the last bit of self-control.

He screams my name as I bite down on his shoulder, rolling my hips once again, softly brushing against his sweet spot. His hips twitch and with a deep, low moan he finds his release, his whole body jerking and shuddering. His tight passage clamps down on me, helping me reach my climax just a few thrusts later as well.

Removing my teeth from his skin I let myself sink onto the soft pet right next to Sesshōmaru, sneaking one arm beneath him and pulling him close, his back resting against my chest as we both try to catch our breath. He sighs contently, shifting his hips slightly and hissing lowly as it makes my spent member move inside of him once more.

“Sorry…” I murmur against his skin, still breathless, moving carefully to slip out, but he wraps his arm awkwardly around my waist, holding me still.

“No… It’s okay,” he whispers, his voice a little hoarse, “Just hold me, please. Just a little…” He trails off, instead cuddling against me, gradually slowing his breathing down. I tighten my arms around him, holding him close, softly kissing his shoulder. Another content sigh leaves his lips and he lets his arm fall back down, resting his hand on mine.

We keep cuddling like this until our breathing has calmed down, our heartrates being back to normal. Only then we separate. He turns around in my arms, a relaxed and satisfied smile on his lips, sighing happily as I gently kiss him, one hand stroking his cheek.

A cool breeze makes us shiver, goose bumps spreading over our rapidly cooling skin. We share a glance, silently agreeing and getting up, finding our way back to the hot spring, taking mokomoko-sama with us but laying it down on the edge of the water. A content sigh leaves my lips as I sink down into the water, Sesshōmaru right beside me, seeming just as satisfied as myself.

He washes off the sweat sticking to his skin before ridding himself of the traces of our joining, while I clean first myself and the fluffy pelt.

Once we are done, he slightly leans against me, resting his head against mine and humming happily. I put an arm around him, my fingers gently stroking his hair, enjoying his warmth as I hold him close, my mind still blissfully blank. Only being with him is of importance for me and I exhale contently as our lips meet in another gentle kiss.

Washing off his scent emotionally hurt me, feeling as if I were trying to remove what had happened, and it hurt especially when I saw a hint of gloom flash in Sesshōmaru’s beautiful golden eyes, but as I return to the camp I am reminded of the reason for it. Inuyasha looks up, his brows furrowed and the soft ears twitching as he examines me.

“You were gone quite long”, he mutters gruffly, trying to keep his voice down as not to waken the others. A false, little smile lies on my lips and I shrug sheepishly, gesturing towards the forest I just exited.

“I found a hot spring and decided to take a bath… I must have lost track of the time.” Not a complete lie and seemingly plausible enough for the Hanyō to accept. He nods, slightly pointing to the mostly dead fire where the others are still sleeping.

“Get some sleep then. It’s almost morning.” Not waiting for my reply he jumps into a tree, settling down against the trunk and keeping watch for us.

I sigh quietly, lying down next to the embers, enjoying what little warmth it still has to offer. My gaze shifts to the sinking full moon, only barely visible through the branches of the trees and my mind wanders back to Sesshōmaru.

His body nestled against mine, his head resting on my chest, his breath slow and calm as he slowly drifts off to sleep. My fingers threading through his hair, softly petting him, enjoying the warmth radiating off him, making me drowsy as well.

A soft smile spreads across my lips as I close my eyes, falling asleep to thoughts of my beloved Yōkai.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my take on this pair. I can’t even remember when or why I first fell for it, but I just couldn’t get it out of my mind ever since. I had loads of fun writing Miroku’s POV and including my little head-canon of Sesshōmaru being touch-starved, thus pampering him with an abundance of touch for once~
> 
> As English is not my primary language, please let me know should you find any grave mistakes. Thanks a lot!
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas!
> 
> Love,  
> Arleigh D. Warwick


End file.
